Ratings
by atlantisXgirl
Summary: When the SG girls get drunk funny things happen.


It had been 8 months since the Atlantis expedition had been back to earth. Frankly, Elizabeth Weir and Teyla were more that a little tired of the men. Being the understanding friends they were, Samantha Carter, Vala Mal Doran, and Janet Fraiser, decide to treat the women to a little "girl fun". They went shopping, out to dinner and even took them to a local bar. When they finally returned back to the SGC they weren't quite themselves.

"oh, Oh, OH!" Vala cried jumping up and down. "Lets rate the guys!"

"Rate the guys?" Teyla asked very confused

"Yes. Rate the guys. On a scale from 1 to 10" Vala stated walking over to Janet's desk and pulling out a pen and paper.

Teyla looked desperately at Weir, hoping to find an answer.

Elizabeth laughed and said. "Were going to have a little fun. Were going to rate the men on their hotness" She said taking a sip of her beer.

"Ok" Vala said putting the slip of paper with all the guys names on it in the middle of her friends. The list consisted of:

Daniel Jackson

Cam Mitchell

Jack O'Neill

John Sheppard

Rodney McKay

Ronon Dex

"I give him a solid 10!" Vala said pointing at Daniel's name. "Sam?"

"Um…8 point 5" Sam said turning around to look at Janet, spilling her wine on the Doctor in the process.

"IhavetoagreewithVala" Janet mumbles rubbing the back of her neck.

"What?" Weir said elbowing her in the side "We couldn't hear you"

"I said I have agree with Vala…. he's a 10" she said no longer sipping her margarita, but gulping.

The rest of them just laughed at the shy girl and turned to Weir.

"Oh…." She said. "My first impression of him was…interesting…I'm going to have to go with a 7.9" she said sticking her tongue out at a glaring Vala.

"Daniels the on with the glasses right?" Teyla said making circles with her hands and putting them over her eyes. "6" she said.

"Alrighty then." Vala said writing down all the ratings next to Daniels' name. "Cam's next!"

"Good ol'Colonel Cameron!" Elizabeth said giggling, "I say he's a good 7!" she said turning to Vala,

" Oh come on Liz. Cam's hot. I give him a 9!" Vala said humming something

"Ew." Elizabeth said. "7"

"9" Vala persisted.

"7"

"9"

"7"

"9"

"Elizabeth! Vala! He's an 8!" Sam said pulling up Cam's file. "See?" she said pointing at Cam's ID number: 88732843.

All of a sudden Teyla was out cold.

"Well this is the first time she's gotten drunk…Oh well" Janet said laughing "By the way…Cam's defiantly a 9! He's mister southern six pack!"

"Airmen!!" Sam said shouting out into the hall, waiting for the man to walk into the room with a weird look on his face.

"Ma'am?" he said staring at all the empty beer bottles.

"Take Teyla here to her room. Got it?" Sam said pointing to Teyla.

"Um…Right away." He said picking the girl off the ground.

"Jack!" Sam said taking the paper from Vala.

It didn't take long for Vala, Elizabeth and Janet to look at each other and say, in unison. "5"

"Oh come on! He's a 9!" Sam said obviously thinking inappropriate things about her CO.

Vala shuddered. "Ok Sheppard's up next! Elizabeth you work with him. Spill" Vala said leaning towards the Doctor.

"Oh! Have you seen his eyes? And his hair? For a strait guy he has hot hair!. And his ass! Have you seen his ass? Oh man! 10!!" Elizabeth said almost drooling.

"He does have great eyes and hair. 9." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Does he ever!" Janet said smiling. "9"

"Sheppard…." Vala pondered "Flyboy!" She said as if she had just remembered who he was, which she had. "9!"

McKay's rating went by just as fast as O'Neill's. Vala, Sam and Janet though he was a 4. Elizabeth on the other hand thought he was "smexy". Elizabeth was then banded from beer.

"Ok. So here we have it!" Janet said putting the list down.

Daniel Jackson: 10, 10, 8.5, 6

Cam Mitchell: 7,8, 9,8

Jack O'Neill: 5,5,5, 9

John Sheppard: 10, 9, 9, 9

Rodney McKay: 4,4,4, 9

Ronon Dex:

"Looks like your boy Sheppard won!" Sam said to Elizabeth.

"Wait! We forgot caveman!" Vala said pointing at Ronon's name.

"Uh…7.6!" Elizabeth said thinking.

"He reminds me too much of Teal'c! 6!" Sam said falling backwards while trying to finish her beer.

"Dreads? Knives? Runner? 8!" Vala said laughing.

"Um….I'm gunna have to say 5.6!" Janet said quickly ex-ing out of Daniels file.

"Oh man. Were soooooooo screwed tomorrow!" Sam said helping up Vala who was currently singing, "Rock star". "We have a mission…I think."

"HAHAH!" Elizabeth laughed. "We don't!"

"Must sleep" Janet said walking out of the infirmary. "Night!"

"We all need sleep…I think." Sam said putting Vala on a gurney and walking out. "Night"

"nightstdls" Vala said into the pillow.

"Night" Elizabeth said walking out and flipping off the lights.


End file.
